


Love for me

by choop



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesiac Karl Jacobs, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choop/pseuds/choop
Summary: What is love? It's diffrent for every persom.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Love for me

**Author's Note:**

> I took part of the idea for that from a writing thing I was part of.

Diary number #8

What is love for me?  
Love for me is.... Love for me is a karaoke night with my fiancés. Love for me is hearing my lovers singing. Love for me is a fire boy who make me feel like I'm burning from love. Love for me is meowing with someone and laughing about it. That's love for me.  
Love for me is Sapnap and Quakity.  
Don't forget that.

Karl read the diary in confusion. He knew that he wrote this, but he couldn't remember how loving feels like. He didn't know who Sapnap and Quakity were.

He forgot what is love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's so short! But it would have been bad if it was longer.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
